


Hasta los relojes parados marcan bien la hora dos veces al día

by adlerty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 80's, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Punklock, Sexual Content, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/pseuds/adlerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo se va con la muerte. A menos que no estés muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta los relojes parados marcan bien la hora dos veces al día

_Adler, Irene_

_Oxford, a 27 de junio de 1982._

 

— Haz el maldito favor de dejar de llorar —, una voz ronca por el sueño dijo. — ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada? No puedes seguir así…

 

— Déjame en paz. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento…

 

— No, claro que no. Pero lo que sí sé es que llevas cinco días sin comer nada, sin dormir, llorando sin parar, tirada en el sofá mirando a la nada. ¡Joder, Irene! ¡Te estás matando!

 

Y era verdad. ¿Cinco días solo habían pasado? A Irene le parecieron una eternidad. Allí había pasado los cuatro últimos días con sus correspondientes noches, tirada en el sofá blanco del salón, acurrucada en la bata del que algún día fuera el amor de su vida. Y allí seguían los periódicos, tirados sobre la mesa del café, abiertos por las páginas principales, donde se podían leer una retahíla de noticias mal redactadas cuya tinta estaba ya corrida de tanto releer las palabras. Y todas trataban sobre el mismo tema: el suicidio de un joven de veinticinco años que había — supuestamente, porque al parecer la policía seguía sin tener suficientes pruebas — protagonizado uno de los mayores escándalos que se habían dado en la década, lo cual Irene pensaba que era una estupidez, puesto que era el año 1982 y dicha década no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

 

Irene se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga y se sorbió la nariz. Pudo oír cómo su amiga rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba a su lado.

 

— Irene, si me has pedido que me venga a vivir contigo será porque quieres que te ayude… Pero, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

 

Irene sintió cómo Kate acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, y hundió su cara en la mano.

 

— Me voy a ir de aquí, Kate —, consiguió decir entre sollozos. — Necesito apartarme de esto. Ya he acabado la carrera, ya nada me ata aquí. Quiero volver a Londres.

 

 

> _Si me hubiesen preguntado la primera vez que le vi si me llamaba la atención, hubiese dicho que no. Y hubiese mentido. Lo primero en que me fijé fueron sus ojos, esa mirada de un azul intenso y profundo en la que podría haberme perdido durante horas sin aburrirme. Y sus manos, esas manos finas pero a la vez fuertes y que me hicieron fantasear durante unos segundos sobre cómo sería tenerlas sobre mi piel desnuda. Era curioso que no me hubiese fijado en él antes, aunque teniendo en cuenta las personas en las que yo me solía fijar, tampoco era de extrañar. Estuve como cinco minutos mirándole ensimismada, observando sus movimientos, cómo sus labios sostenían el pitillo que estaba fumando, cómo sus largos dedos lo cogían, cómo soltaba el humo por su boca casi con delicadeza. Era elegante, vestía ropa cara. Totalmente al contrario que su amigo, un rubio bajito que no dejaba de mirarle el culo a todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado. Con ese jersey granate probablemente hecho por su madre, el cual era horrible, no sorprendía en absoluto que la mayoría de las chicas pasasen de él. Aunque algunas decían que era mono, un chico de esos en los que te tiras en una noche loca y no vuelves a hablar nunca. Era gracioso cómo él se dejaba utilizar simplemente por un polvo, casi patético. Pero el otro chico..._
> 
> _— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunté sin dejar de mirarle._
> 
> _— Sherlock Holmes, querida._
> 
> _No pude evitar sonreír al oír su nombre. Rebuscado, casi de cuento, pero le pegaba._
> 
> _— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con él?_
> 
> _— Tienes que ver con él porque él tiene que ver conmigo, mi amor. Y ya sabes que sin mí tú no eres nadie..._
> 
> _— No estés tan seguro de eso._
> 
> _Seguí observándole. Esta vez vi cómo una panda de malotes pasaba por su lado llamándole 'cerebrito' como si se tratase de un insulto. Y él los ignoraba, mientras su amigo les decía que se fuesen molestar a otro lado, a lo cual recibió varios empujones acompañados de sonoras carcajadas._
> 
> _— A ver, suéltalo, mi amor. ¿Qué quieres de mí?_
> 
> _— Necesito que me hagas un favorcito, nada que no sepas hacer o que no hayas hecho ya... Ese chico me cae mal, me hace competencia con su mente y sus deducciones... Y ya sabes que nadie puede ser mejor que yo —, Jim dijo, mirándome por primera vez en toda la mañana, sonriendo de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer, esa sonrisa de suficiencia que produce pánico y náuseas a la vez. Me estaba retando. Volví a mirar al tal Sherlock. Estaba perdido en un libro de química orgánica, una edición bastante antigua. — Al parecer es un virgen estirado que necesita un buen meneo, y yo no puedo hacerlo, ya sabes que Seb se enfadaría..._
> 
> _Me reí por lo bajo y le devolví la mirada a Jim. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba tramando, pero debía de ser algo grande; sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal._
> 
> _— Y bien, cariño, ¿qué me dices?_
> 
> _Observé de nuevo a Sherlock, ahora estaba hablando con otra chica. Molly Hooper. La adorable, responsable, estudiosa Molly Hooper. La misma que se transformaba en una chica alocada a la que le gusta la música punk, que viste de negro y se pone tacones altos durante los fines de semana. La misma que había accedido a acostarse conmigo un par de meses atrás. Era bastante guapa, y muy dulce, aunque demasiado buena para mí. Pude ver cómo ella temblaba de nervios y apenas se atrevía a mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. Ella estaba intentando decirle algo, cuando él cerró su libro y la miró, probablemente la primera vez desde que ella había llegado, lo guardaba en su mochila y se iba. Su amigo musitó algo como ‘lo siento’, y se marchó también. Molly, por su lado, se quedó parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se giró y me vio mirándola, y se sonrojó rápidamente. Yo sonreí mientras la vi marcharse con la cabeza agachada, agarrando su archivador con fuerza._
> 
> _— Pídeselo a tu novia._
> 
> _— Pero, mi amor, ¿no la has visto? Se muere del pánico cada vez que se acerca a él... Es tan patética... Es muy blanda, cariño, y necesito a alguien con la mente mucho más fría. A alguien más como... Tú._
> 
> _Me quedé unos minutos callada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer._
> 
> _— ¿Qué gano yo con esto? Sabes que hace siglos que no me acuesto con un tío._
> 
> _— ¡¿Y qué?! — gritó Jim, con esa voz chillona tan propia de él. — Las putitas como tú lo tenéis muy fácil para follaros a cualquiera. Y ya sabes lo que puede pasar si no me haces caso._
> 
> _Claro, qué predecible. James Moriarty y sus amenazas. Estaba empezando a hartarme de sus artimañas y sus insultos, pero no podía negarme. Él era una bomba de relojería que podría explotar en cualquier momento, y él sabía demasiadas cosas de mí. Podría usarlas en mi contra, y aquello sí que no me convenía. En cierto modo yo era como él; a ambos nos gustaba utilizar a la gente para sentirnos superiores, hacer ver que tenemos el poder, y todo esto lo hacíamos manipulando a los débiles. Al principio era divertido sonsacar los secretos a la gente y ponerles en un compromiso al amenazarles con contarlos si no nos daban lo que queríamos, pero ya me empezaba a cansar aquel juego. Para Jim seguía siendo de lo más entretenido, y cada vez amenazaba más fuerte. Yo solo les sacaba la paga mensual o como mucho alguna joya a aquellos necios y necias que se dejaban engatusar, pero Jim estaba comenzando a pasarse de la línea. Incluso hace poco había provocado que un chico del club de natación se ahogase en plena competición simplemente porque era normal, insulso, y aquello era aburrido. Y yo estaba empezando a asustarme. Pero si esta vez era solo llevarme a la cama a un chico que encima me atraía, no podría negarme. No iba a preguntarle qué pretendía sacar con eso, tampoco me interesaba. De Jim nunca se sabía, él hacía las cosas porque sí. Y si algo no salía como él esperaba, descargaba su furia contra Sebastian o contra mí. Y era en momentos como esos en los que me arrepentía más que nunca de haberle conocido._
> 
> _— Cuenta con ello. Veré qué puedo hacer…_
> 
> _Tenía mis ojos clavados en mi taza de té con leche, pero pude casi oír la sonrisa de Jim. Era espeluznante. Más que eso. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla e hizo que girara la cabeza hacia él._
> 
> _— Así me gusta, pequeña. Incluso los dominantes como tú tienen que mostrarse sumisos de vez en cuando…_
> 
> _Suspiré con desgana, acabé mi té y recogí mi libro de Derecho Penal. Cuando me levanté y me dispuse a irme, Jim me agarró la pierna con fuerza. No pude por menos que mirarle, aunque lo que de verdad me apetecía era romperle la cara a patadas._
> 
> _— En realidad sabes que eres mi putita preferida, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _— Como si tuvieses a otra con la que jugar así._
> 
> _Y me fui de allí, con el té a punto de salírseme por la boca, una ansiedad increíble y la medias rotas gracias a las uñas del que solía calificarse como mi poseedor._

 

* * *

 

_Hooper, Mary Elizabeth_

_Lyon, a 26 de junio de 1982._

Habían pasado horas metidos en el coche de ella cruzando el país hasta pasar el Canal de La Mancha, llegando a Francia para seguir conduciendo hasta llegar a Lyon. Siete horas y cuarenta y dos minutos, podría haber verificado él. Ahora estaban en una pequeña habitación de un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, donde él pasaría las tres próximas noches hasta partir donde solo él sabía. Ella tampoco le preguntó.

 

— Puedes pasar la noche aquí, debes de estar cansada.

 

— Sí, bueno… Gracias.

 

Le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde los ocho años, y todavía Molly se seguía poniendo nerviosa en su presencia. Era absurdo, pero aquel hombre le intimidaba. Y todavía era más absurdo el hecho de que ella solo quisiese abrazarlo a cada momento. Pero no podía, él no era suyo.

 

Molly vio cómo Sherlock se metía en el baño y comenzaba a desnudarse. Él no cerró la puerta, y ella tampoco se molestó en hacerlo. Ella sabía que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos, que para él ella era una amiga — una buena amiga, por no decir la mejor —, y que por mucho que él tuviese que irse del mundo de los vivos, no podría dejar de querer a la que se había adueñado de su corazón, o de su mente, que era más o menos lo mismo. Ella tenía que reconocer que al principio le dolió que hubiese alguien capaz de que el pequeño de los Holmes llegase a querer a otra persona que no fuese él mismo. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a asimilar ese dolor, y pasó de odiar a aquella mujer a tenerle cierto aprecio. En el fondo ella nunca se había portado mal con Molly, y esta se alegraba de que hiciese feliz a Sherlock.

 

Había llegado la mañana siguiente, y tocaba despedirse. Molly se echaría a llorar y Sherlock la abrazaría torpemente para consolarla, pero eso no ocurrió. Él sí la abrazó, pero para agradecerle el hecho de haberle ayudado a escapar de todo lo que había sucedido.

 

— Prométeme que vas a cuidar de ellos. Necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos cuando estés con ellos.

 

Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía.

 

 

  


> _Nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa y elegante como era Irene Adler. Y todo lo que tenía de guapa y elegante, lo tenía de fría y manipuladora. La conocía de vista, de verla merodear por el campus en sus mini faldas ajustadas, sus botas altas de cuero negro y sus medias de rejilla, pero ella estudiaba Derecho, su facultad estaba lejos de la mía. Más tarde pude tener el placer — o la desgracia, según se mire —, de intimar un poco más con ella. Fue tras una noche de sábado en el pub de siempre. Ella estaba allí con sus amigos como solía hacer, y yo, bueno, yo simplemente estaba. Recuerdo que ella había estado mirándome durante una hora, hasta que al final decidió acercarse a mí e invitarme una copa. Compartimos como cuatro o cinco_ Amaretto Sour _y bailamos, y sin quererlo me encontré en su casa haciendo de todo con ella en su cama. Nunca había estado con una mujer, y si tengo que ser sincera me gustó muchísimo. No es que me arrepiente ahora, pero si pudiese volver a aquella noche, no habría accedido a meterme en su cama de aquella manera. Y menos sabiendo lo que podría pasar después._
> 
> _Un día me crucé con ella como cuatro veces en un periodo de dos horas. La última vez no aguanté más, y no sé si por curiosidad o porque estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad,  le pregunté que qué quería. Me dijo que quería que le presentase a un amigo. Yo me quedé callada porque no entendía muy bien por dónde iba, pero cuando me dijo que era Sherlock el amigo mío que quería conocer, me negué. Sabía poco de ella, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que Irene Adler no era precisamente una buena persona, y si podía permitir mantener a Sherlock alejado de ella, lo iba a intentar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero fue entonces cuando me volví a encontrar sin quererlo en los baños de la cafetería del campus, atrapada entre la pared y su cálido cuerpo, con sus manos abriéndose paso bajo mi falda. Era una maestra en lo que a la seducción se refiere, y su mente era como si de dedicase únicamente a las malas artes de la manipulación. Sabía lo que hacía, y en esa ocasión yo me dejé hacer. Al día siguiente Sherlock sabía de su existencia, y a partir de ahí empezó a ser normal que este encontrase mensajitos en su taquilla, o que algún novato de primer año se los llevase — no me extrañaría que les amenazase o les encandilase para que lo hicieran —, y siempre decían lo mismo:_ 'Vamos a cenar.' _Sherlock siempre arrugaba el papelito y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, y John me contó que al poco de que aquello comenzase a ocurrir encontró en un cajón de su habitación todos ellos, y que cuando Sherlock se enteró de que los había visto, se enfadó muchísimo. He de reconocer que me puse bastante celosa, porque Sherlock nunca llegaba a rechazar la propuesta y cada vez que Irene se "tropezaba" con él, él la miraba de una forma que nunca le había visto hacer, casi con deseo. Y yo mientras tanto queriendo que él me mirase así._
> 
> _Una vez le dije a Jim cuando terminamos de hacerlo que por qué no me miraba con lujuria, con ese deseo, y lo que recibí como respuesta fue la presión de la almohada sobre mi cara y la indignación de Jim, que duró tres días. Cuando se le pasó el cabreo me dijo que no volviese a dudar de él, que él me quería, pero que le costaba demostrarlo. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a preguntarle algo así._
> 
> _Pasaban los meses e Irene seguía con sus notitas, y Sherlock seguía sin rechazarla. Hasta que una tarde me la encontré en la biblioteca. La vi acercándose a mí y yo hice ademán de levantarme para irme de allí, pero entonces ella levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, era como si con ese gesto te inmovilizase. Entonces se sentó a mi lado y echó un vistazo a mi libro._
> 
> _— Anatomía, ¿eh? ¿No te da morbo eso de dedicarte a abrir en canal a los muertos?_
> 
> _Yo me quedé callada, y pude oír cómo se reía por lo bajo. Hasta su risa era perfecta. Entonces fue cuando sentí su mano en mi nuca, acariciándome con su uñas largas y afiladas. No pude evitar estremecerme. Se acercó a mi oído y empezó a susurrarme._
> 
> _— Necesito tu ayuda, Molly. Estoy empezando a obsesionarme con tu amiguito y supongo que te imaginarás que no estoy acostumbrada a no tener lo que quiero cuando lo quiero..._
> 
> _— No quiero que le hagas daño. A Sherlock le cuesta mucho coger confianza con la gente, y si no te ha hablado ya será porque no está interesado en ti ni lo más mínimo._
> 
> _Y entonces un pellizco. Seguido de un mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja._
> 
> _— Vaya, vaya, vaya... La pequeña Molly sabe cómo hacer enfadar a alguien, ¿no? Bien querida, pues mucho me temo que si no colaboras, tu amado James tendrá que enterarse de lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Y lo que es aún peor, lo que pasó entre tú y ese chico de tu laboratorio de biología, ¿cómo se llamaba? Matt, ¿no? Y eso sí que te aseguro que a Jim no le va a hacer ninguna gracia..._
> 
> _Agarré su muñeca con fuerza y aparté su mano de mi nuca._
> 
> _— ¿Así es cómo consigues todo? ¿Con amenazas? — le dije, ahora ya sí que estaba cabreada._
> 
> _— Es uno de mis métodos para conseguir lo que quiero, sí. — Se dedicó a mirarme como si tratase de ver más allá de mi piel y músculos, y volvió a acariciarme, esta vez la pierna. — Además, nadie a dicho que yo le vaya a hacer daño. Tú mejor que_ _nadie sabes que no muerdo... Fuerte._
> 
> _Aquello era una locura. Y lo peor de todo es que si no la hacía caso, podría hundirme de verdad. Jim no podría enterarse de todo aquello, porque cuando él se enfadaba, podía pasar lo peor, y no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Además, ¿cómo se había enterado ella de lo mío con Matt? Solo había pasado una vez, y tuvimos cuidado, pero... Irene asustaba realmente. La miré y vi que los ojos le brillaban mucho. ¿Y si me estaba equivocando? ¿Y si de verdad estaba interesada en Sherlock? Las personas cambian, y ella me había dicho que estaba obsesionándose. Negarme no podía, y confiaba en que Sherlock supiese cuidarse de ella._
> 
> _— Está bien. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del sábado en casa de Mary Morstan? — al final me atreví a decir._
> 
> _— Claro, sabes que no me pierdo ni una._
> 
> _— Veré si puedo hacer que Sherlock también vaya._
> 
> _Irene dio un bote en su silla y tiró los libros que tenía sobre el regazo. Otros estudiantes que estaban cerca nos miraron mal y nos mandaron callar. Ella se echó a reír mientras recogía los libros del suelo. Sí que le interesaba Sherlock, sí. Le había cambiado el gesto por completo, ahora su sonrisa era menos sarcástica y menos fría, era incluso natural. Era preciosa, de cualquier modo._
> 
> _— Gracias, de verdad._
> 
> _Acarició la punta de mi nariz y se acercó para darme un beso en los labios. Yo supongo que en ese momento me sonrojé, y la vi marcharse moviendo las caderas como solo ella sabía, y perderse entre las estanterías con su amiga Kate. Yo me quedé allí mirando el libro, incapaz de concentrarme en el funcionamiento de las glándulas salivales, con el sabor de sus labios de fresa en los míos, pensando en si Sherlock aceptaría ir a la fiesta y en lo que pasaría entre ellos si ella conseguía finalmente lo que quería._

 

* * *

 

_Moran, Sebastian_

_Londres, a 25 de junio de 1982._

— ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, maricón?

 

No pudo evitar que se le escapase una lágrima al ver el nombre de su amigo — más bien amante — en aquella lápida. Sebastian se sentó en el suelo y contempló la piedra como si de un tesoro se tratase. Lo tenían planeado. Se cargarían al pequeño de los Holmes y huirían de Inglaterra juntos. Lo tenían todo listo, y sin embargo Jim había decidido quitarse la vida justo cuando el juego estaba en la parte más interesante. Sebastian jamás supo si algo había ido mal en la última reunión que tuvieron Moriarty y Holmes, o si el primero tenía ya claro que se pegaría un tiro en el cielo de la boca desde un primer momento. Y aquello le estaba comiendo la cabeza de una manera que incluso empezó a preguntarse si ya se había vuelto completamente loco. Por más que repasaba el plan, Sebastian no supo encontrar algo que pudiese hacer que su James acabase quitándose del medio. Habían cogido a varias chicas de la universidad y las habían encerrado durante días en un piso abandonado en las afueras de Oxford. Las torturaban poco a poco, y entonces llegaba la parte favorita de Jim. Sebastian nunca supo realmente cómo lo hizo porque no le dejaba estar allí mientras lo hacía, pero consiguió que aquellas chicas gritasen de verdadero pánico simplemente al ver una foto de Sherlock. Y fue entonces cuando ellos se hicieron los héroes y avisaron a la policía de la existencia de esas chicas y de las condiciones en las que estaban, y el resto fue pan comido. Acusaron a Sherlock, y este acabó suicidándose, tal y como Jim había planeado. Pero él también se había ido. Ya se habían acabado los juegos cruentos y las amenazas; las noches de sexo hasta el amanecer y el sabor de la sangre de Jim en su boca tras hacerle pequeños cortes en las piernas; los besos apasionados y los ‘te odio’ que en realidad significaban totalmente lo contrario. Se había acabado todo.

 

Al día siguiente los titulares de los periódicos hablaban de un incendio inducido en un piso de Londres en el había fallecido un joven de veinticuatro años.

 

 

  


> _— Te crees muy malote con tus chupas de cuero, tus tatuajes y tu larga lista de corazones rotos. Pero eres débil, muy débil._
> 
> _Recuerdo que le metí un puñetazo cuando me dijo eso que casi le tiro al suelo. Pero en vez de irse medio llorando, con miedo, como solían hacer aquellos que se llevaban alguna hostia mía, se incorporó, se arregló su traje de niño rico y sonrió, dejándome ver sus dientes manchados de sangre. Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender qué era lo que le hacía a ese tío tan diferente del resto. Debía de dolerle la cara, hasta yo me había hecho daño en la mano al pegarle. Pero parecía inmutable._
> 
> _— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Vamos, nene, pégame más._
> 
> _Debió hacerle gracia la cara que puse, porque empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Jamás había estado tan desconcertado, nunca nadie me había pedido que le pegara de nuevo. Pero sentí algo dentro de mí que me impulsó a hacerlo. Y le pegué, le pegué con todas mis fuerzas; una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; le tiré al suelo, me senté en sus caderas, y seguí. Cinco, seis, siete veces. Y el muy cabrón seguía sonriendo. Le agarré del cuello de la camisa y le zarandeé varias veces. No estoy muy seguro, pero él siempre me ha dicho que grité con furia. Fue entonces cuando sentí un bulto entre mis piernas. Miré en aquella dirección y vi que él estaba empalmado. Volví a mirarle a la cara y, joder, seguía sonriendo. Era molesto, muy molesto. Entonces fue su mano en mi nuca, yo inclinándome sobre él, sus labios en los míos, y más tarde la imagen de él a cuatro patas gritándome que le hiciese más daño; y yo juro que le hacía daño, pero nunca era suficiente. Después de que me hiciera correrme como cuatro veces, él seguía pidiéndome más. Estaba loco, y me gustaba._
> 
> _— No soy una jodida máquina, tengo mis límites —, le dije con la esperanza de que se callase._
> 
> _Y él se reía con esa voz tan chillona que podría romper cristales y destrozarle los tímpanos a cualquiera, pero que de algún modo me gustaba escucharla. Se sentó en mi regazo y empezó a besarme; aún su boca sabía a sangre, y era puro veneno, y no podía parar. Me susurró al oído que me relajase, que aún no le había satisfecho lo suficiente y que la tarde no había hecho nada más que empezar. Cuando le pregunté que entonces cuándo haríamos el trabajo para la clase de Antropología Jurídica, me dijo que ya pagaría a alguien para que nos lo hiciese. Por la seguridad con la que me lo dijo supuse que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Yo sonreí, y cogí de mi mesilla el paquete de tabaco. Le ofrecí un cigarro y él negó con la cabeza. Me dijo con sonrisa pícara que a él solo le gustaban los cigarrillos cuando se utilizaban para hacer quemaduras en la piel. No me sorprendió la respuesta, pero no pude evitar preguntarle._
> 
> _— ¿Qué clase de psicópata eres?_
> 
> _A partir de ahí James Moriarty — Jim para los amigos —, comenzó a colarse en mi casa día sí y día también, me ordenaba que le follara como si no hubiese mañana para acabar escucharle gritar como una cría, y a lanzarme miraditas todos los días en clase. No sé si fue una suerte tenerle en mi clase, pero el caso es que a mí me gustaba estar con él, me gustaba obedecerle, me gustaba cuando me decía que era su mascota preferida. Me gustaba él. Y sin embargo nunca llegamos a formalizar aquello. No es que yo estuviese buscando nada serio, pero me molestó cuando empezó a “salir” con la pequeña Molly — la cual me daba mucha pena, porque parecía no enterarse de que Jim solo la quería para acercarse al tal Sherlock —, y más aún me jodió cuando él nos encontró a Irene y a mí follando en mi casa una tarde al poco de conocernos, porque se enfadó muchísimo. Su primera reacción cuando nos vio fue echarse a reír, después propuso con esa ironía tan propia de él que ya que me la estaba tirando, que la pusiese a cuatro patas mientras la daba por detrás y le tiraba de la coleta, porque ella era un puta y era lo que merecía, lo cual hizo que Irene se vistiese rápidamente y se fuese de allí, dejándome a medias, y no sin antes escupirle a Jim en la cara. Y por último este me tuvo toda la noche atado a la cama, rasgándome la piel con sus uñas y haciendo que me empalmara para después no hacerme nada. Y a veces le odiaba, otras simplemente quería matarle._
> 
>  
> 
> _A Jim le gustaba hacerse notar allí por donde iba. El mejor de su promoción, nunca se conformaba con los reconocimientos que recibía por parte de los decanos; él siempre quería más. Lo quería todo. Tanto lo quería que empezó por humillar a aquellos que se interponían por su camino, siempre con la ayuda de Irene. La Adler era manipuladora por naturaleza, y conseguía todo lo que quería con su mente. Algunos decían que más bien se vendía por un par de secretos, pero no. Ella era más que eso, su cuerpo solo era un vehículo más. Y así empezó a tratar ella a Jim durante un largo tiempo, como un simple elemento más para chantajear a la gente, hasta que dejó de ser así. Se intercambiaron los papeles; Jim mandaba e Irene y yo obedecíamos. Y a veces era humillante, sobre todo para ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la sometiesen tanto. Pero Jim sabía como satisfacerla, él la dejaba hacer y deshacer a sus anchas siempre y cuando cumpliese lo que él le decía. Supongo que si Jim no fuese gay también le habría hecho algún que otro favor. Pero para eso ya estaba yo, claro. Cuando ya se hubo hartado de los jueguecitos de niños, Jim pasó a otro nivel. Y aquí entraba en juego la sed de sangre. Empezó por hacer cortes en lugares donde sabía que no percibirían en los cuerpos de sus víctimas, y acabó por quitárselos de en medio. Y siempre se justificaba diciendo que todos eran inútiles, que no aportaban nada, que eran demasiado buenos, formales. Y lo bueno es aburrido. Jim hacía las cosas porque sí, por eso cuando Sherlock Holmes empezó a meterse en temas que no le concernían, como el sospechoso caso de Carl Powers, el excelente nadador estudiante de Políticas que acabó ahogado en una piscina, fue cuando se empezó a obsesionar de verdad. Tanto que a veces daba miedo, más de lo normal._
> 
> _— ¡He encontrado a alguien que está a mi altura! — solía decir siempre. — El verdadero juego ha empezado…_

* * *

 

_Watson, John Hamish_

_Oxford, a 24 de junio de 1978._

 

— John, cariño, tienes que comer… Déjame que te prepare algo, por favor.

 

Y como las tropecientas veces anteriores que Mary le sugería a John que comiese, no había respuesta. Allí estaba, sentado en un pequeño sofá del salón mirando por la ventana, no viendo nada. No había llorado, no había gritado de rabia, simplemente se había limitado a asimilar el dolor. Se lo estaba guardando todo para él, y Mary sospechaba que acabaría explotando. Y en cierto modo no quería que eso pasase, pero le dolía ver a su novio así. Lo peor es que solo iba por el segundo día. John lloraba en silencio, gritaba por dentro y se sentía impotente. Le faltaba su mejor amigo, y cuando te falta alguien tan cercano no puedes evitar pensar si podrías haber hecho algo para evitar todo aquello. Y en su caso sí podría haber actuado. Podría haberse quedado con él en vez de enfadarse e irse para más tarde comprobar que lo que le habían dicho, que su novia había sido atacada en su casa, era mentira. Y Sherlock lo sabía, sabía que era mentira, por eso se quedó.

 

Mary se puso detrás de él y le acaricio suavemente los hombros. Después le dio un beso a su chico en la cabeza. John la miró y sonrió. Una sonrisa amarga, triste, de dolor. Volvió a mirar por la ventana; parecía que el sol intentaba escaparse de aquella cárcel que formaban las nubes. El día no acompañaba para nada. Y entonces la vio. Allí estaba, en la acera de en frente mirando a la casa del que fue su novio durante menos tiempo del que probablemente ella hubiese querido. John se levantó del sillón bruscamente para asombro de Mary, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? — preguntó ella sorprendida, asustada.

 

— A llorar, Mary. A llorar.

 

Y ella pudo ver por la ventana la imagen de John abrazando con fuerza a Irene.

 

 

  


> _— ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?_
> 
> _Esas fueron las primeras palabras de quien más tarde descubriría que se llamaba Sherlock Holmes. Acababa de llegar a la habitación que me habían asignado en la residencia de la universidad, y me encontraba colocando mi ropa en uno de los armarios. No le oí entrar y tiré el montón de camisetas que tenía en mis manos cuando me habló._
> 
> _— Uh… Oh, hola. John Watson —, le dije mientras le extendía mi mano. — Soy tu compañero de habitación._
> 
> _Le vi cómo se tiraba sobre su cama mientras me miraba de arriba abajo._
> 
> _— Mmm... A nadie le importa... Mucho me temo que te vas a tener que ir de aquí. Pedí exclusivamente una habitación para mí solo._
> 
> _Bajé mi mano y le miré estupefacto. ¿Pero de qué iba ese tío? Yo también le miré de pies a cabeza, y lo único que vi fue a un chico muy alto, delgado y pálido como una hoja de papel. Tenía buen gusto vistiendo, eso sí. Me gustó su camisa púrpura. Deseé poder tener una igual. Pero aquella no era la cuestión. Era un chulo y eso no me gustó nada._
> 
> _— Pues si tienes algún problema con que yo sea tu compañero de habitación solo tienes que ir a reclamar, qué quieres que te diga._
> 
> _— Juegas al rugby... Interesante._
> 
> _— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_
> 
> _— Y eres limpio, ordenado, y te gusta la música clásica. Vas ganando puntos._
> 
> _— ¿Pero qué me estás diciendo, tío? ¿Quién te ha contado eso?_
> 
> _— Bueno, mientras no destroces el gran trabajo que ha hecho tu querida madre ordenándote la ropa, puedes quedarte. Me refiero, que tú en tu espacio y yo en el mío, no me gustan los invasores._
> 
> _Me quedé boquiabierto. No había visto a ese chico, jamás, en mi vida, y ya sabía todo eso de mí. Se levantó de la cama y me extendió su mano._
> 
> _— Sherlock Holmes._
> 
> _Agarré su mano y me pareció lo más delicado  y lo más fuerte del mundo a la vez._
> 
> _— Cómo… ¿Cómo has sabido todo eso de mí?_
> 
> _Él sonrió y me soltó la mano. Se sentó en su cama y puso las manos juntas bajo su barbilla._
> 
> _— Eres bajito pero bastante fuerte, tu espalda es ancha, está claro que practicas deporte, y entre las camisetas que acabas de tirar hay una  del equipo de rugby de la universidad, las cuales solo se dan si perteneces al equipo, por lo que es evidente que ya te has inscrito. Acabas prácticamente de llegar y tienes todo ya colocado de una manera casi escrupulosa, todo en tu lado de la habitación, nada fuera de sitio. La ropa interior en el primer cajón, las camisetas en el segundo y los pantalones en el tercero. Las camisas en las perchas, y toda la ropa ordenada meticulosamente por colores y a su vez por más gruesa o más fina, lo cual supongo que ha sido hecho por tu madre, pero a ti te gusta tenerlo todo ordenado, porque has mantenido ese orden. Y respecto a la música clásica, lo he dicho por decir, pero si estuviese equivocado te hubieras quejado, y no lo has hecho._
> 
> _Me quedé aún más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba y le miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué clase de máquina era ese chico? No supe si admirarle o tenerle miedo, la verdad. Como no sabía qué hacer o decir, me limité a recoger mis camisetas del suelo y guardarlas en el cajón del armario intentando mantener el orden que tenían._
> 
> _— ¿He acertado en todo?_
> 
> _— Sí —, dije dándome la vuelta hacia él, con más énfasis del que me hubiera gustado. — Bueno, lo de la música clásica, no es que me guste demasiado, pero me ayuda a relajarme..._
> 
> _— Siempre hay algo —, respondió él indignado, chasqueando los dedos._
> 
> _— ¡No! No, pero… Quiero decir, ha sido increíble, en serio..._
> 
> _Y él rió con ganas._
> 
> _Desde entonces nos hemos hecho inseparables. Vamos juntos a todos lados, me ayuda a estudiar — aunque se meta siempre conmigo por tener poca capacidad de estudio — y toca el violín cuando estoy agobiado. Y cuando no. Bueno, toca el violín siempre, pero es agradable, lo hace realmente bien. Además, me lo paso genial con él porque siempre se entera de todos los cotilleos que suceden entre la gente de la universidad, da igual de qué facultad sean. Pero no lo sabe porque se lo diga alguien, no, sino porque él lo deduce. Sabe si alguien se ha acostado con otro alguien por el desodorante que usan o si alguna chica ha tenido un desliz por el estado de sus rodillas. Yo siempre le preguntaba que cómo hacía eso, y él siempre me respondía diciendo que siempre miro, pero nunca observo. Pero a pesar de todo esto, era bastante raro, se comportaba de forma diferente con el resto de la gente que conmigo. En general es borde y distante, y muy poca gente le aprecia; de hecho creo que los únicos somos Molly y yo. Y Molly a veces se cansa de que Sherlock siempre la esté utilizando para que le cuele en el laboratorio de química del hospital donde ella hace las prácticas o para que le haga de chica de los cafés. Es demasiado buena, pero yo la aprecio mucho y siempre intento defenderla, ante lo cual Sherlock siempre se indigna. Él me contó una vez que era sociópata o algo así, y de lo rara que me sonó la palabra, decidí mejor no saber lo que significaba. Pero el caso era que éramos buenos amigos._
> 
> _Un día, al poco de conocernos le pregunté que si tenía novia, o novio, o algo, y me lo negó. Me dijo que no era lo suyo. Me extrañaba que Sherlock fuese tan insensible; al fin y al cabo era humano, y los humanos tenemos sentimientos, y hacemos amigos, nos gustan las chicas y los chicos, y nos enamoramos. Pero él no, él no se fijaba en nadie. Hasta que un día conoció a una chica, una estudiante de Derecho que tenía cierta tendencia hacia las mujeres y que actuaba siempre de mala fe. Fue en la fiesta de Mary, mi novia desde bastante después de empezar en la universidad. Molly acabó convenciéndole para ir a la fiesta a cambio de que le dejaría ir una tarde a su casa a dejarle ver el pequeño laboratorio que había montado su padre. Sherlock se pasó toda la fiesta con los ojos clavados en esa chica, Irene Adler se llamaba, y ella se le acercó a él muy sugerente. Se tiró toda la fiesta tonteando con él, pero al final no pasó nada. Y lo que más raro me pareció es que ella le mandase tantas notitas invitándole a cenar, o a lo que fuese lo que fuere que ella tenía en mente, y él nunca le decía que no. Una parte de mí no quería que Sherlock aceptase, no sé si era porque Irene no me parecía la persona más adecuada para él o porque era yo el quería estar con él, pero por otro lado deseaba que Irene fuese a más y así ver si mi amigo podía a llegar a ser un buen amante._

* * *

 

_Moriarty, James_

_Oxford, a 23 de junio de 1982._

Era el día perfecto, claro que era el día perfecto. Iba a quitarse de en medio al peor — o mejor, según se mirase — de todos. Le odiaba, le odiaba muchísimo. Había disfrutado mucho jugando con él todo ese tiempo, pero ahora tocaba acabar la partida y era su turno. Jaque Mate. La de veces que Jim había fantaseado sobre la idea de ver a Sherlock morir ante sus ojos, de cómo sería clavar un cuchillo en su garganta, lentamente, disfrutando viéndole sufrir, o de tenerle torturándole durante días para acabar pegándole un tiro en la sien. Sus asesinatos siempre eran rebuscados y complicados, tanto que podía tener a la policía intentando descifrar su rompecabezas durante meses. Y nunca descubrían que era él. Pero esta vez sería diferente, sería rápido, y sin embargo, no vería a su odiado chico del pelo rizado morir.

 

— Si no mueres tú, tus amigos lo harán. John, Molly, tu amada Irene… ¡Muertos!

 

Solo hizo falta una amenaza, como solía hacer, y quitarse de en medio para hacerle desaparecer. Si hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar antes de meterse la pistola en la boca y apretar el gatillo, habría repasado todos los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en su vida. Habría pensado en su Sebastian, en lo mucho que le gustaba él y toda su bestialidad. En lo mucho que disfrutaba con él, no solo cuando se acostaban, sino siempre. En lo que hubiese deseado decirle que él también era suyo, que eran el uno del otro, y de nadie más. Luego habría pensado también en Irene, en lo furcia que había sido, en lo mucho que odiaba que le utilizase al principio, cuando se conocieron, y lo que le hubiese gustado cortarle la piel a tiras, la cual utilizaría probablemente para hacerse unos zapatos. Porque Jim era así; impulsivo, frío, feroz. Hacía las cosas porque podía hacerlas, porque el mundo era aburrido y porque todo cuento necesita un buen villano. Pero ya era tarde, ya era tarde para pensar. _Púm._

  


> _— Voy a sacarte primero los ojos, y después te los voy a hacer tragar. Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar..._
> 
> _Y ella chillaba. Y yo me reía. Era tan divertido ver sufrir a la gente... Sobre todo cuando empezaban a llorar y a hacer pucheros y a suplicarte que les dejases vivir. Eran todos tan predecibles que me daban ganas de pegarme un tiro. Aunque he de decir que la pequeña Adler había sido una rival digna, por lo que iba a tener una muerte digna. Iba a destrozarle esa preciosa cara, iba a trocearla poco a poco, e iba a disfrutar de ello. Muchísimo. No, en realidad no iba a hacer eso._
> 
> _La tenía atada a una silla, amordazada, y podía ver en sus ojos el pánico. Podía oler el miedo en sus lágrimas, y verla temblar era un total espectáculo. Tal vez deberían incluso haberlo televisado todo aquello. Acaricié sus hermosos pómulos con un cuchillo y la arañé, no tan fuerte como para cortar la piel pero sí lo suficiente como para dejar una línea roja. Me eché a reír al ver cómo la pobre patética echaba su cabecita para atrás, como si con eso iba a evitar que no le hiciese nada..._
> 
> _— Has sido una chica muy, muy, pero que muy mala, querida... Y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que se portan mal, de hecho eres tú la que me ha enseñado a castigar a los malos._
> 
> _Cogí una fusta y empecé a azotarla en su torso desnudo hasta dejarlo completamente rojo. Irene mordía el pañuelo de su boca con fuerza y gritaba, gritaba muchísimo, y era toda una sinfonía para mí. Era tan adorable... Después pasé una cuantas horas haciendo pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo, asegurándome de que no llegaría a desangrarse. La quería viva, tal vez esa furcia me sirviese de ayuda en un futuro._
> 
> _Recordé cómo me había traicionado e hice todos los esfuerzos posibles por no clavar el cuchillo en su corazón y sacárselo de cuajo. Todo ocurrió hacía unas semanas, cuando yo estaba llevando a cabo mi majestuoso plan de quitarme de encima al perrito faldero de Sherlock Holmes, el bueno de John Watson. Era todo perfecto. Iba a dejar una serie de acertijos a mi querido Sherlock para que llegara a su amigo, y para hacerlo más interesante tendría minutos para descifrarlos, tras los cuales, si no lo hacía, moriría gente. Lástima que Sherlock fuese un sentimental y no permitió que nadie muriese. Acertó todas mis pequeñas adivinanzas, y finalmente llegó hasta Watson, al cual tenía atado a una silla de ruedas suspendido del techo de una de las aulas de la facultad de Medicina. Sebastian había hecho un gran trabajo colgándole de aquel techo de unos cuatro metros y medio de altura. El caso es que cuando estábamos los tres, Watson, el cual caía cada cinco minutos una altura de treinta centímetros, para acabar soltándole de golpe, Holmes y yo, allí reunidos pasando un buen rato, en amor y compañía, apareció la putita de Irene para estropearme todos los planes. La muy zorra me golpeó la cabeza dejándome inconsciente, y cuando desperté, habían desaparecido. Más tarde supe que Watson se había roto un brazo al caer de tanta altura. Al menos conseguí hacer un poco de daño. Pero había perdido a la mente más manipuladora que había conocido jamás — aparte de la mía, por supuesto —, puesto que se había pasado al lado de los buenos, y eso yo no lo podía consentir. Le había pedido que se lo tirara, no que se enamorase de él. Y los que se enamoran son unos perdedores y merecen sufrir. Tenía que aprender que con el pequeño Jimmy no se jugaba sucio, porque entonces Jimmy se enfadaría y ocurrirían cosas malas. Y nadie quería eso, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _Cuando acabé de juguetear con la adorable de Irene fui a buscar a mi Seb. El muy hijo de puta se había ido de fiesta con sus amigotes y ni siquiera me había dejado una nota. Así que decidí esperarle, me desnudé y puse encima de la mesa del salón toda mi colección de látigos, fustas y consoladores, de los cuales los dos primeros se los había tomado prestados a Irene eternamente, como pequeña venganza por su mal comportamiento. A la niña le gustaba el sadismo, y tenía buena fama, así que hace un tiempo le pedí que me enseñara y la obligué a admitir que yo era mejor que ella. Porque yo siempre soy mejor que todos en todo. Y cuando mi pequeño Sebastian llegó a casa completamente colocado, le hice elegir lo que más le gustase porque le iba a dar una buena reprimenda por haberme tenido esperándole en casa solito. Pero el muy canalla me ignoró y se fue directamente a dormir. Al día siguiente la reprimenda fue el quíntuple de grande._
> 
> _Oh, Sebastian. Qué bueno era en la cama... Era tan sumiso que a veces me daban ganas de comprarle galletitas para perros y darle una cada vez que me obedecía al pie de la letra. Pero aquello era algo totalmente antierótico, está claro. Y todo lo bueno que tenía en la cama, lo tenía de bueno para acosar a esos necios que había repartidos por ahí. Muchas noches a la hora de dormir le abrazaba y juntos nos imaginábamos un futuro en el que yo gobernaba y él era mi valido, en un mundo brutal en el que volvían a ponerse de moda las guillotinas y el garrote vil, donde el más mínimo intento de asalto contra nosotros generaba muerte y destrucción. Él me prometía que juntos arrasaríamos el mundo, que tendríamos el poder que tanto ansiábamos y que tanto merecíamos, porque vivir en un mundo de gente normal era muy, pero que muy aburrido. Y mi maravilloso cerebro no podía estar expuesto a tanta estupidez... Y él me prometía también que acabaríamos con Sherlock, y que huiríamos, y que seríamos felices, y que humillaríamos y mataríamos y que nunca nos descubrirían. Y entonces él se perdía dentro de mí, y me follaba — sí, follaba, porque nosotros no hacíamos el amor como la gente corriente y aburrida —, suave al principio, duro al final. Y me encantaba que me hiciese daño. Yo a cambio le dejaba jugar con fuego, literalmente. Tenía cierta fascinación por el fuego que no era algo normal. Al parecer el pobre tenía complejo de Heráclito al decir siempre que el fuego era el comienzo y la destrucción de las cosas. Y yo disfrutaba viéndole jugar con el mechero de plata que le robamos a un crío en la facultad, tocando con sus fuertes dedos la llama hasta que le quemaba, y quemándome a mí la piel siempre que él quería. Era tan bonito soñar con él... Lástima que las promesas solo se queden en eso, promesas._

* * *

 

_Holmes, Sherlock_

_Oxford, a 22 de junio de 1982._

Sabía que pasaría. Lo sabía, y sin embargo no se había molestado en evitarlo. Hasta ahora. La policía le pisaba los talones con una acusación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y gracias a Mycroft había estado consiguiendo quitársela de encima, pero sabía que su hermano no podía hacer más por él de lo que ya estaba haciendo, y que a veces la mentira adornada con la verdad tenía más fuerza que todo. Y ahora tenía que molestarse en idear un plan para salvarse.

 

— Tú siempre has contado, Molly Hooper. Lo siento, por todo.

 

Y ella accedió ayudarle, porque en el fondo seguía enamorada de él, y porque ante todo eran amigos, y los amigos tenían que ayudarse. Ninguno tenía idea de qué debían hacer, o peor aún, si se podía hacer algo. Ideas absurdas venían a la cabeza de ambos, y Molly sintió verdadera lástima al ver a Sherlock tan alterado, tan fuera de sí. Él nunca se había encontrado así, nunca había sentido miedo porque había aprendido a ignorarlo, pero esta vez era distinto. No era solo miedo, era pánico y terror. Y el hecho de pensar que no sobreviviría le hacía estremecerse. No por él, no. Él tenía asumido que acabaría perdiendo la vida tarde o temprano, sino porque ahora había gente cuya felicidad dependía de él. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Irene, a John y a Molly sufriendo si se podía evitar. Irene se había vuelto muy vulnerable en los últimos tiempos y Sherlock sabía que se rompería en pedazos si él le faltaba. En cuanto a John, era un hombre, y los hombres expresaban los sentimientos de otra manera, y tenía a Mary para refugiarse en ella, pero eso no quitaba que no lo fuese a pasar mal. Y Molly, con lo mal que lo había pasado con todo el asunto de Moriarty… Al menos ella tendría el privilegio de saber que él seguía vivo. Si sobrevivía.

 

El tiempo corría, llegó la noche y Sherlock la pasó viendo dormir a Irene. Ella ni se enteró.

 

  


> _—_ Vamos a cenar.
> 
> _No pude evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que oía la propuesta de sus labios. Y sonaba bien. Pero tenía claro que no iba a rebajarme a su nivel, y era bastante divertido verla merodear a mi alrededor, obsesionándose conmigo. Lo que más me atraía de ella era su mente. Era calculadora, fría, medía cada paso que daba, y sabía perfectamente a qué puerta llamar para conseguir lo que se le antojaba. Aquella noche en casa de la novia de John — ¿era Jeanette la aspirante a profesora o Mary, la que estudiaba Medicina con él? —, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más. Se había sentado en mi regazo sin ningún reparo, y se inclinaba constantemente hacia mí, luciendo el gran escote de pico de su vestido._
> 
> _— ¿Y qué tal si te desnudas ya y acabamos con esto de una vez? — dije sin pensar, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de haberlo hecho._
> 
> _— ¿Delante de toda esta gente? ¿Me estás retando?_
> 
> _— Oh, sería todo un espectáculo._
> 
> _— Mi cuerpo es una de mis peores armas, señor Holmes. Podría hacerlo y todos los que hay aquí dejarían a sus parejitas por mí. Incluso tú caerías._
> 
> _Ella era buena en el sexo — según decían, aunque más tarde pude comprobar que sí, que era verdad — y sabía que ese era mi punto débil. Y yo sabía de parte de quién venía y no iba a dejarme engatusar tan fácilmente. Pero esa maldita sonrisa y esos ojos azules verdoso me estaban matando. Había algo en ella que me hacía sentir confuso, algo que no era capaz de deducir, y me distraía. Sentía unas ganas terribles de sacarla de allí y hacerla mía de una maldita vez, pero eso sería lo que ella quería y lo que me estaba pidiendo, y eso significaría perder. Y ella por desgracia era una pieza más en el juego de Moriarty — aunque al principio fuese totalmente al revés, según tenía entendido —, y yo no podía bajar la guardia. Cuanto más se acercara esa chica, peor sería, y más cerca estaría Moriarty de ganar. Y aquello no podía ocurrir. Pero sin embargo no era capaz de decirle que no, por lo que acabé siguiéndole el rollo. Me dejé acariciar, me dejé besar — nunca en la boca, lo cual me pareció extraño —, y me dejé manosear por encima de la ropa como nunca me habría imaginado que acabaría haciendo. Y mis manos siempre acababan en su cintura y mis ojos clavados en los suyos y no podía saber lo que estaba pensando porque era inalcanzable._
> 
> _Pasé las siguientes noches despertándome entre sudor y con un calor terrible entre mis piernas, porque soñaba con ella, con ella mirándome, con ella acariciándome, con ella besándome, con ella abrazada a mí, con ella teniéndome totalmente a su merced. Y era mala, era veneno, y dolía, y me volvía completamente loco. John no lo notó, pero yo tocaba el violín más de lo habitual para intentar deshacerme de la imagen de ella en mi cabeza, pero lo único que conseguía era componer canciones tristes que en secreto le dedicaba a ella. Entonces aparecían Mary y John con sus carantoñas y sus sentimentalismos y yo quería hacer todo aquello con ella, quería pasar tiempo con ella, y me estaba debilitando. Para mí siempre fue La Mujer y siempre lo seguirá siendo, porque lo que ella ha conseguido hacerme no lo ha conseguido nadie._
> 
> _Recuerdo aquella vez en la que Moriarty hizo una de las suyas y me tuvo todo el día recorriéndome media ciudad de Oxford resolviendo acertijos – los cuales si no acertaba acabarían con la vida de personas inocentes -, para después encontrarme a John atado a una silla de ruedas colgado del techo a unos cuatro metros y cuarenta y pico centímetros de altura. Y entonces apareció ella y dejó inconsciente a Moriarty, me ayudó a bajar a John, que se rompió el brazo en la caída, y me acompaño a llevarle al hospital. Lo que más me impactó fue que nadie le había dicho que apareciese por allí, lo hizo porque ella quiso, y aquello me dio que pensar. A las semanas se presentó en la puerta del piso que habíamos alquilado John y yo, totalmente ensangrentada y empapada por la lluvia. Por suerte John estuvo fuera de la ciudad durante varios días y no la llegó a ver. Fue horrible porque se me desmayó mientras le curaba los cortes, y las dos primeras noches de las cinco que estuvo en mi casa las pasó llorando entre pesadillas. Ahí ya sí que empecé a odiar a Moriarty. Aquel psicópata se había pasado de la raya hacía ya bastante tiempo y había que pararle los pies, y encima el idiota de Mycroft no me creía cuando le contaba lo que ese tipejo estaba haciendo con la gente. Con Irene. Aquellos días me limité a cuidarla. Yo tocaba Bach con mi violín y ella no me pedía que cenásemos, aunque sí que se aferraba a mí por las noches. Y yo le abrazaba y le acariciaba, y le bañaba, y le hacía la comida. Fue ahí cuando empecé a pensar si de verdad yo sería capaz de querer a alguien._
> 
> _La respuesta llegó en la noche de Año Nuevo de 1980, cuando estaba en el baile de máscaras que organizaba una familia amiga de la mía en el Ritz Hotel cada año. Esos bailes eran de lo más aburridos, todo el mundo tan feliz por el nuevo año, bailando y bebiendo como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Pero aquella vez fue distinto. Yo acababa de llegar, y fui mirando a todas las personas de una en una como solía hacer siempre. Me divertía deducir que la gran mayoría aparentaban tener más poder adquisitivo del que en realidad tenían, llevando ellas los mismos vestidos y ellos los mismos trajes que se pusieron hace cinco años y que les quedaban grandes o pequeños, que les habían sacado el bajo e incluso cambiado la forma para que parecieran que eran otros. Pero nadie se fijaba en aquello, excepto yo. Entonces la vi. La reconocí a pesar de la máscara. Me sabía sus medidas de memoria, y aquel vestido negro de encaje marcaba su perfecta figura. Llevaba el pelo suelto y perfectamente ondulado — creo que lo llaman ondas al agua o algo así — y en sus altos tacones estaba preciosa. Estaba acompañada de un chico que la estaba aburriendo sobremanera, según la forma en la que ella sostenía su cigarro — con los dedos índice y pulgar y manteniéndolo hacia arriba. No lo dudé ni un segundo y me acerqué a ella por la espalda, agarrándola por la cintura. No hizo falta nada más, me reconoció por el tacto. Me agarró de una mano y le dijo a aquel chico que se iba con alguien que sí la haría sentir bien, supongo que lo dijo en relación de lo que estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara. La saqué a la pista y bailamos abrazados durante horas. Verla bailar era mejor que cualquier cosa. Pero el baile acabó y tuvimos que irnos. Cuando salimos ya estaba amaneciendo, y nos quedamos viendo el sol salir abrazados, aún con las máscaras puestas. La pegué a mi cuerpo en un intento de que dejara de tiritar, y lo único que conseguí que notase mi erección pegada a su pierna. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, se quitó la máscara y yo hice lo mismo, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó. Sus labios eran como dulce y amargo, frío y calor, calma y tempestad. Me besó lentamente durante largo tiempo — en realidad no sé cuánto fue, estaba concentrado en recordar aquel beso —, y después se separó de mí con el ceño fruncido._
> 
> _—  ¿Me estás memorizando?_
> 
> _No pude evitar asentir y ella se echó a reír, y fue la mejor sensación que había tenido jamás. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más furia, y cuando nos separamos de nuevo me encontré a Mycroft mirándonos boquiabierto. Decidí ignorarle y centrarme en lo que de verdad importaba._
> 
> _—_ Vamos a cenar... _— me susurró a los labios._
> 
> _Y en ese momento me dio igual ganar o perder, me dio igual el resto del mundo. Volvimos a meternos en el hotel y encargamos una habitación. Y una vez allí por fin fue mía, y por fin yo fui suyo, y me hizo suplicarle piedad dos veces como una vez me dijo que haría._
> 
> _Ahora me encuentro en la puerta de su piso en Londres, cinco años después de la primera noche, tres desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y soy incapaz de llamar. Tengo miedo a que me rechace, a que ya no sienta lo que una vez me aseguró que sentía, a que no me deje volver a entrar en su vida. Porque la quiero, la quiero más que nada, y quiero que ella me quiera._

* * *

_Epílogo_

_Londres, a 17 de septiembre de 1985._

Molly le había contado que estaba recuperándose. Seguía sufriendo esos horribles ataques de ansiedad, pero cada vez con menor frecuencia. También le había contado que estaba adquiriendo cierto prestigio como abogada. Sherlock estaba seguro de ello, la mente de ella era extraordinaria.

 

Tenía ganas de verla. Había ido al hospital de St. Barts para ver a Molly y decirle que ya era hora de volver. Y ella le había abrazado efusivamente, a lo cual él le respondió de igual forma. Después se había plantado en la consulta de John, el cual le dio un puñetazo que le rompió el labio inferior. Habían comido juntos, y habían hablado de todo y de nada, como en los viejos tiempos. John se había casado con Mary e iban a tener una hija.

 

— Vas a ser tío, Sherlock…

 

Y Sherlock se sintió feliz por su mejor amigo. No deseaba otra cosa que verle así de realizado. Y Mary era una buena mujer que sabría cuidarle. De hecho su amigo había engordado unos cuantos kilos, ante lo cual Sherlock sugirió que debía volver a practicar deporte.

 

— Sí, boxeo. Y todos mis combates serían contra ti, por todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

 

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Volverían a verse al día siguiente, pero necesitaban sentir que aún se tenían el uno al otro. Para todo.

 

Estaba empezando a entrar la noche cuando decidió que era el momento de visitarla. Y allí estaba, frente a su puerta sin ser capaz de llamar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella? ¿Y si había encontrado a otra persona?

 

Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Irene salía buscando algo en su bolso cuando se chocó con él. Al verle tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos. Su polvera, su pintalabios, una libreta, todo lo que estaba en su bolso se esparció por todo el rellano. Sherlock se agachó rápidamente a recoger todo aquello mientras que ella se quedó parada, incrédula ante la imagen que veían sus ojos. Cuando él hubo recogido y guardado todo en el bolso, Irene tenía las manos sobre su boca y había empezado a llorar.

 

— Irene, yo…

 

Y entonces le abofeteó, con fuerza, a lo mejor más de la que ella hubiese querido. Entonces se abalanzó sobre él y le besó, a la vez que le empujaba dentro del piso. Al fin pudieron tener lo que tanto habían echado de menos. Se abrazaron torpemente mientras cerraban la puerta.

 

— Ibas a salir…

 

— Puede esperar. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

 

Sherlock sonrió y volvió a besarla.

 

— Prométeme que no me vas a volver a hacer algo así —, susurró ella entre besos.

 

— Ya sabes lo que pienso de las promesas…

 

Y ella rió con ganas, tal vez por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

— Pues garantízamelo.

 

Sherlock la miró a los ojos y posó su mano en la mejilla de ella.

 

— Te lo garantizo.


End file.
